


A bouquet of roses

by LovingStars



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Cheating, Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Rape, Tragedy, Tragic Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: Once again, the war ravaged Europe. The pacifist movements in France and the United Kingdom prevented an intervention earlier in the war. The reason for this pacifism: the trauma of 14-18.But this pacifism condemns them to yield to German fascism and totalitarianism brought by the Third Reich . When finally ,they decide to act . It's already too late to win the war.A tragedy in five acts.
Relationships: France/JapeneseEmpire, France/USSR, France/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic), France/thirdReich, UnitedKingdom/ThirdReich
Kudos: 7





	1. Act1: The defeat              Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un bouquet de roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549462) by [LovingStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars). 



They had promised that there would be no more Great War in Europe, that this time had passed. But they had not foreseen the election of Hitler and his coup. And these few countries that they had given like pasture to the Third Reich , just to be able to keep the peace on their side . What could they do, their people did not want a new war in Europe. So they did nothing. It was a terrible mistake, they knew it fully but they were tired of the European wars, which were only a succession of vengeance and a will to have a bigger land. They could have avoided this war if they had left colonies in Africa for Germany but they did not.

The times were hard, France held with difficulty the fronts against the Third Reich which used all his forces against her. UK had sent his troops to help her but that was not enough.  
They had to retreat to Dunkirk. English troops were retreating in their ships, crowding in the boats. Their escape was guaranteed by the French troops who did not retreat, fighting until death.  
The battle was finally over, Third Reich was walking on the battlefield, looking at the extent of the losses . He observed the uniforms of the enemy soldiers and asked one of his generals who was present during the battle:

"How many were they?"

"Mein Reich, the french forefront was approximately of thirty thousand of soldiers and our forces were of two hundred sixty thousand soldiers."

"How did the fighting go?"

"In fact, despite our material and numerical superiority, the French made a counter-attack in several places, making our advance much more difficult. But this is not all mein Reich, these soldiers fought sometimes alone against about twenty of our men."

"How?" Exclaimed with surprise Third Reich, he then looked at the corpse of a French soldier who had only for his last weapon a knife, which he pressed strongly in his dead hand.

"They made us suffer great loss. The fighting was fierce, but we won the city. "Explained the general, looking at the Third Reich.

"Have we made some prisoners?"

"Thirty five thousand French, mein Reich. And some English and Belgian soldiers."

"How much was the loss been to both to the Allies and ours?"

"The Allies lost more than 20,000 soldiers, France 16,000 soldiers. We ... lost a total of 160,000 men."

"What?" cried Third Reich, as he looked with amazement at his general.

"It is not all ,Mein Reich, we managed to bomb some of the English troops who were in retreat. Sinking more than forty ships."

"This is not enough. They will come back. And their success will have a big impact on their people, they will believe that they can win the war. "Said with anger Third Reich, as he returned to his headquarters. He was reflecting on an act that could demoralize the English population and their soldier. He needed something strong.

On the way he saw a prisoner of war camp, and an idea germinated in his head. It was absolutely necessary that he had France sign the capitulation, to be able to merge their army, it would be almost unbeatable and that would make an immense shock among the English troops. And with good propaganda in France, he could have the support of the population. Third Reich hastened to tell his generals , who directly approved the idea.

22th June 1940

Philippe Pétain signed the armistice . In the small room, Third Reich had trouble retaining his joy, for his victory. He raised his golden eyes on France, who was standing upright, proud, her hair tinged with blue, white and red falling delicately on her shoulders. She was dressed in a navy blue suit. She was a very beautiful woman, Third Reich could not deny it. She had turned crazy the mind of many men, many wished to possessed her. He did not want to fall under the spell of her fatal beauty but the temptation to possessed her and to have a powerful heir with her. The temptation was immense.

Every day he spent in France, he wanted her by his side. He desperately tried to seduce her but she always refused him. She was still deeply in love with the United Kingdom. And knowing this Third Reich was trying everything he can , they had a discussion in the gardens of Versailles.

"France, I would like to offer you an offer that you cannot refuse. "Declared the Third Reich, stopping in front of the woman who remained like a marble statue. Her grey eyes looked at him with an immense disdain. It's with an insecure voice that Third Reich continued his proposal. "You see, France I would like that you give me your hand ... "He stopped speaking when he saw the deeply shocked then offended air of France, he believed that she was going to slap him. Yet she did nothing and declared coldly.

"What do you give me in exchange for my hand?"

Third Reich was so surprised that he stammered his answer.

"Well," said he. "I thought I would give you several things in exchange for your hand. First, after I finished the war against the United Kingdom I will make him a prisoner of war. Thus, he will not be killed."

France acquiesced in silence, waiting for the rest of the deal.

"Then no harm will come to your people, who are as old as mine. And finally, you will be able to keep your colonies, they will be through this marriage integrated into the Reich . In fact, I wish you to fully integrate my Reich and you will have all the advantages that the German people had."

France looked at him and thought whether she should accept this marriage. Once again her beauty had allowed her to be in a position to her advantage, and an idea comes to her mind, she could fight him from inside, his regime could not hold on the long term . And it was with a smile that she agreed to give him her hand, while knowing that if the United Kingdom learned it he would be deeply broken but she knew inwardly that it was the only solution that she had for the moment .  
Third Reich was immensely happy that she had accepted his request, he needed to organized the wedding and who was going to be invited. He had to ask Italy who knew about marriage and he could trust Japanese Empire to monitor France and protect her in case of danger. And then between women, they should be fine with each other.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived, Italy was excited he urged Japanese Empire to move forward .  
"You realize, Third Reich is getting married." Said with a big smile Italy looking at his ally, who started to get tired of hearing about marriage.

"Do you know who the bride is?" asked Italy, entering the manor-house, which Third Reich had reserved for them.

"No, but you will soon tell me." Answered without any expression the young woman as she watched after her daughter running in all directions , Japan was as excited as Italy about this marriage. One thing she didn’t understand, the war was something exciting while a wedding was nothing but trouble and stress.  
"Eh eh. You will know when you go to see her later."

"Huh! What do you mean?" Exclaimed with surprise the young woman, Third Reich had asked her for a service but she was not going to have to support his future wife. She was beginning to fear the worst in that regard.

"And I’ll babysit Japan, while you’re gone."

\- YES! We’re going to have too much fun, Uncle Italy! Shouted Japan, jumping into Italy’s arms, smiling, he narrowly caught her .

The Japanese Empire left the room and went to the Third Reich Chamber. They discussed for a while and she gave in to duty remained with her friend’s fiancée. She did not even know who she was, since the Third Reich had not mentioned her first name.  
Knocking on the bride’s door, the Japanese Empire wondered what kind of woman she was going to met. A servant opened the door to her, and after showing her the word that her friend had given her, she was able to enter the apartment. The maid disappearing into the halls of the manor.

The Japanese Empire saw her, at first only her back, a pretty silhouette neither too thin nor too big. The bride turned around and the two women looked at each other with surprise. Neither of them expected to meet in such a situation.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women looked at each other during five minutes, before the empire of Japan decided to take the first step. She approached France and caressed her thigh, gently sliding her hand under the skirt of the dress of the bride-to-be. France moaned when she felt the hand of the other young woman on her thigh, who caressed her . The hand rises quietly, caressing the soft ass of France. The empire of Japan get in front of France, she knelt before the bride. Then, lifting up the numerous petticoats made of linen and covered with pretty embroideries, she slipped under them. Now standing between the thighs of France, the Japanese empire smiled as she looked at the black lace panties worn by France .She could not hold back any longer, she wanted to taste this forbidden fruit which would cost her her friendship with Reich if he knew about this but maybe he would be ready for a threesome. She had to ask him in a roundabout way to see his reaction. At the moment, she was busy with something more important and pleasant.

France looked without being able to do anything more, the empire of Japan who was under her petticoats. She feared more than anything that someone would surprise them, it could cost her poor dear people . But her thoughts were quickly dispelled, when she felt that the young woman took off her panties.

Followed quickly by the heat of her tongue rapper on her clitoris, licking it gently, while pressing slightly on it . A feeling of warmth filled the body of France, she breathed softly. Her breathing was cut short as she felt the tongue of the Japanese Empire which penetrated her. Her tongue moved inside France, touching her sensitive walls, making her increasingly gasping for pleasure. The empire of Japan accelerated the rhythm of her tongue, she loved the sweet and delicate taste of her lover’s enjoyment. So she did everything possible to make her reach this stage of intense pleasure.

The Empire of Japan noticed that her tongue was no longer sufficient, so she removed it to lick her fingers instead before pushing them into France . She first put on two and then put on a third one, turning them in all directions as she continued to lick her clitoris. The desire completely enveloped the two women, and empire of Japan to satisfy her own desires, she slipped her free hand into her panties to be able to satisfy herself, sinking her fingers into her flesh and touching her clitoris with her thumb, moving her fingers according to the intensity of the pleasure she felt.  
France groaned at every movement that the Empire of Japan made, whether it was the use of her tongue or her fingers. Little by little, France felt that she was close to her pleasure. Her muscles contracted around her young companion’s fingers. A wave of pleasure and well-being overwhelming her.  
The empire of Japan withdrew,she was out of breath and a slight spasm had reached her when she came. She took her hand from the inside of her panties now wet and put back the one from France, then she get out from under the latter’s skirts.

The two women discussed everything and nothing as they adjusted their respective outfits. Putting a light layer of makeup and perfume. It was almost time for the wedding ceremony.

Leaving the apartment, the two women went to the small chapel in the manor. France knelt before the statuette of Christ on his cross, but it was not to him that she addressed in her prayers or to his divine father. No, her prayers were addressed to her ancestors, and especially to her sweet mother whom the revolution had taken.  
She did not blame her people for taking her and taking away her mother when she was a young teenager who did not know everything about life. But she would have loved to have her by her side during this moment when she hesitated about her choices and the important decisions she had to make for the salvation of her people.

The empire of Japan watched her and licked her lips, appreciating the slight taste of France that remained in her mouth.  
Once she had finished her deaf prayers, France got up and took a determined step towards the door of the chapel.


	3. chapter 3

The ceremony was quite short, Third Reich seemed to be impatient at every moment. France looked sadly at her few regions that had been "invited" to her second wedding.  
The fateful words were exchanged in a torrent of joy coming from the hight ranks fascist and Axis countries.

Fortunately, the wedding night passed rather quickly and France was able to rest alone in her bed after having done her marital duty. However, she was unaware of all the consequences of her marriage.  
Her husband had gone to solve an urgent problem, he had left her under the supervision of Italy and the Japanese Empire. This could be an opportunity to escape and create internal resistance. She had to think quickly about a plan, her time was running out. Rising from her bed she quietly left her room. Fortunately, the corridor was empty. The young woman crossed it quickly. The whole manor house was awfully calm, and this distressed France, who did not like this heavy silence. She could hear every beat of her heart that resounded against her chest.

Coming out of her prison, the fresh air made her shudder. She tightened her shawl a little more on her little breasts slightly clothed. Her bare feet trampled the slightly damp grass, due to the rain that had fallen at her wedding. The poor woman woman was not used to walking around in such an outfit but France had no choice, she had not found any of her clothes and she could not risk getting caught by wasting more time looking for her clothes. Moreover, France had no idea when Reich would return, it could be a matter of minutes. Walking as fast as possible, France did not know where to go, where to find a refuge for the night. Her little feet, skinned by the small sharp stones, made her suffer. Sharps tears flowed down her cheeks.

This forced march got the better of her body, France collapsed on the wet grass as the dawn rose. She no longer had the strength to continue, perhaps it was better for her to die in the middle of this forest. No one would never know that she was there. And then it will destabilize the Third Reich, perhaps enough for the United Kingdom to win this infernal war. Yes, it was for the best. It was enough just for her to close her eyelids and let nature envelop her for eternity.

Yet, despite France's wish to die, someone lifted her up and pulled her out of the ground. He was a man in his 60s with a long gray beard and a straw hat. He took the young woman to his little cabin in the woods.

The young woman was placed delicately on a straw bed. The heat that surrounded her awakened France. Surprise, she wanted to leave this strange place. But the old man stopped her with a single movement, making her fall back on the makeshift bed.

"Who are you? And why did you save me?" cried France in anger. She just wanted to die alone in the woods.

The man did not answer immediately, and handed him a bowl filled with a soup of an opaque green. His gaze was insistent. France drank the soup, she mocked what could now happen to her as long as she could die and rest in peace, that was all that mattered to her now.

The old man talked with her during what seemed to be hours, and managed to convince her to return to the Third Reich but not without taken two small things, a strange box of tea and a dagger. The handle of the dagger was gilded, small stones adorned the plate of the blade accompanied by inscriptions in an archaic language. So that the disappearance of France did not seem strange, he also gave her a small bag filled with food, fabrics and a wolf fur.

The old man offered France a new dress and small leather shoes. The young woman put it on above her nightie. He explained to her the value and importance of the dagger, the tea box and the fur, France thought that it was a crazy man. As if this dagger and tea could kill a country, she had never heard of such a thing. Just like the virtues of this fur that once you put on made you become a wolf. No, this hermit didn't have all of his head, there's no way these things could work. However, France accepted them and decided to keep them only for the aesthetics of these strange objects. Deep in her she hoped, perhaps naively that what this old hermit had just told her was true , that these objects could save her.

Thanking the old man, France left his hut. The stranger told her which way to go back to the manor. The sun was high in the sky and France looked at the old man for the last time. On her way, France watched a little butterfly pass by her ear. She turned her head slightly to see where he was going. But the appearance of the forest had changed behind her steps, it was no longer the small forest clearing that she had left a few minutes before. All the way, she wondered who this old man really was and if it was a good idea to listen to him.

No one at the manor had noticed her disappearance and she hid what the old hermit had given her in one of her coffers. The Third Reich returned in the afternoon with a satisfied air which worried France but he did not reveal to her why he was so happy.

The newlyweds left the manor after several days of festivity, to settle in a small house in the Alsatian countryside near the German border. France did not know whether she should rejoice to remain in her native country.

To help France in her household chores Reich hired a young girl coming out of the Hitler youths who reported to him everything that France did or if there had been visits. The girl amplified and lied about many things she told her master for the sole purpose of seeing France suffer. The punishments that Reich did to her were quite simple but painful, he always did the same thing. At first he took a leather whip, long enough with thick knots, he then cut his wife's bare back under the gaze of the young lady who encouraged him to go harder. After whipping her sufficiently Reich went and put his whip in a box, while he was away the young lady put some salt on and in the freshly opened wounds, France had then to contain screaming due to the intense burns that she felt spread all over her back. When Reich returned, he ripped off the rest of her clothes slightly preparing her he entered her. Enjoying after about ten minutes as his wife cried and shouted at him to stop. But he slapped her until she was silent or fainted from the pain.

Of these numerous rapes, two babies were born, East and West, named after a dream France had . The birth of these two children avoided France many punishment , which annoy her «servant» but once the two false twins were weaned from the sweet maternal milk, the violence resumed. Her servant lying even more to her master by saying: "Sir, your wife is trying to inculcate non-Aryan values in your children. She perverts them when they are so young.”

Neither one nor two Third Reich went to correct his wife’s ways, but his two children prevented him from doing so, repeating that the wicked servant was lying and that she was beating them when he was not there. This made the Third Reich even more upset, he did not like to be lied to, he had the young woman arrested on the reason of high treason, and she was deported to a concentration camp.

France did not know if her calvary would end one day. She pressed her two young children against her chest and swore to try to kill their father. Perhaps this tea will serve to weaken him slowly and gently before the final blow.


End file.
